darling_in_the_franxxfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Odcinek 16
Dni naszego życia – szesnasty odcinek anime Darling in the Franxx. Streszczenie Fabuła W jej pokoju Zero Two szczęśliwie przygląda się swoim rogom, patrząc na siebie za pomocą lustra Naomi. W Cosmos jeden z APE mówi, że rezerwy Parasite'ów zmniejszyły się do 60% po ostatniej bitwie. Inny pyta, czy nie posunęli się zbyt daleko, niszcząc plantację plantacje. Wiceprzewodniczący mówi, że cel uzasadnia środki. Ludzkość ma teraz kontrolę nad Gran Crevasse. Mówi, że budowa Hringhorniego weszła w ostatnią fazę. Papa mówi, że wysłał dwóch posłańców, a to prawdopodobnie będzie dla nich ostatecznym ostrzeżeniem. Mówi się, że nie ma potrzeby używania dwóch kluczy. Futoshi mówi, że w bitwie pod Gran Crevasse ich plantacja została zniszczona, ale nadal mieszkają w Mistilteinn. Czekają i czekają na kolejną misję. Minął miesiąc od wydania tych rozkazów. Mówi, że uszkodzenia plantacji wpłynęły na system zaopatrzenia w wodę i musiały ograniczyć zużycie energii elektrycznej. Ich opiekunowie też zniknęli. Chociaż dostawy żywności są dostarczane raz w tygodniu. Zorome dostrzega statek i mówi, że to Papa, ale jest zawiedziony, że ląduje gdzie indziej. Futoshi, Kokoro i Miku robią pranie. Zero Two nagle uderza łyżką w garnek. Kokoro i Miku rozmawiają o tym, że w tym tygodniu jest na służbie kurierskiej. Goro znajduje notatkę wśród pudeł i wkłada ją do swojej kieszeni. Mitsuru i Hiro sprawdzają źródła wody Cerasusa. Mitsuru mówi, że staje się ona brudna. Hiro mówi, że powinni spróbować ją odfiltrować. Mitsuru mówi, że ich zapas wody może wyczerpać się w dowolnym momencie, gdy ustanie. Przerywają rozmowę, gdy Zero Two uderza w garnek i mówi, że śniadanie jest gotowe. Ichigo podaje racje żywnościowe. Kiedy Zorome narzeka, Ichigo przyjmuje porcje i mówi, że nie musi tego jeść. Ikuno wchodzi i oferuje pomoc, ale Ichigo mówi, że jest w porządku i pyta, czy jej gorączka spadła. Zero Two przykłada swoje czoło do Ikuno i mówi, że ma 36,7 stopnia (normalna temperatura ciała), ale mówi jej, żeby się nie przemęczała. Modlą się do Papy przed jedzeniem, chociaż Zero Two i tak je. Zero Two spisuje się z obowiązków, a Miku z uśmiechem zauważa, że jest skrupulatna. Kiedy inni jedzą, Futoshi zatrzymuje się. Hiro pyta, czy jest w porządku. Futoshi kłamie i mówi, że jest na diecie. Zorome śmieje się i ściska jego żołądek, mówiąc, że nie jest na to przygotowany. Nana i Hachi dzwonią do doktora Franxxa. Doktor pyta, czy nawiązali kontakt z dziećmi. Kiedy Hachi potwierdza, że nie, doktor jest szczęśliwy. Mówi, że jeśli będą interweniować, cały projekt zostanie zrujnowany. Nana mówi, że nie rozumie i że ich wysiłki pójdą na marne. Doktor Franxx zauważa, że jest nieelastyczna, po czym odkłada słuchawkę. Nana odczuwa ból głowy. Goro mówi, że minął miesiąc, kiedy on i Hiro patrzą na puszki. Hiro pyta, czy chce wrócić do pilotowania. Goro mówi, że nawet jeśli walczyli i mogli umrzeć w każdej chwili, to nie walka powoduje, że wszyscy też są niespokojni. Mówi, że uważał Hiro za najbardziej obsesyjnego na punkcie pilotowania Franxxa. Mitsuru poszedł do szklarni i poprosił Kokoro o obcięcie włosów. Była zdezorientowana, pytając, skąd wzięła się ta prośba, ale widząc, jak Mitsuru nieśmiało spogląda w dół, wesoło się zgodziła. Podczas gdy ona obcinała włosy, Mitsuru zastanawiał się, na co liczył względem Hiro. Przyznał, że się mylił i prawdopodobnie wykorzystał swoją żałobę, by wykroić dla siebie niszę, a teraz nie ma nic. Kokoro każe mu patrzeć i śmieje się, kiedy patrzy. Pyta, czy wygląda dziwnie, a ona mówi, że wygląda przystojnie. Mówi, że jeśli zrozumie, może zacząć od nowa. Uśmiecha się i mówi, że mówi, że czuje, że może wszystko, jest dobra i obdarowana rękami. Kokoro klęka na kolana i całuje go. Mitsuru jest zaskoczony i nic nie mówi. Kokoro, zawstydzona, przeprasza i ucieka. Hiro i Zero Two spacerują razem. Hiro mówi, że w zeszłym tygodniu Goro musiał mieć gorączkę dziecięcą. Zero Two ciekawie patrzy na roślinę. Hiro wyjaśnia, że są pączkami sakury. Mówi, że są naprawdę ładne, jak jej włosy. Chichocze i mówi, że chce je zobaczyć. Pyta, jak czuła się w ich życiu, a ona mówi, że dobrze się bawią i chcą żyć tak na zawsze. Przysunął się bliżej niej i już miał ją złapać, ale nagle przypomniała sobie, że powinna kąpać się wraz z innymi dziewczynami. Mówi mu, żeby nie podglądał. Dziewczyny kąpią się w rzece. Miku pyta, czy widzieli włosy Mitsuru, gdy myje włosy Zero Two. Ikuno mówi, że wygląda całkiem nieźle. Zero Two widzi jakąś rybę i zaraz ją zdobędzie, ale Miku ją zatrzymuje. Miku mówi, że jej włosy mają ładny kolor, a Zero Two mówi, że Hiro też tak powiedział. Miku nalewa sobie wodę na głowę i pyta, czy zawsze rozmawiają o niejasnych rzeczach. Zajmuje ją i popycha ją do wody. Kiedy mówi, że umyje swoją, zauważa, że ma siwe włosy. Parasite spotykają się w salonie, a Ichigo mówi, że mają pięć źródeł, z których mogą korzystać do picia. Mitsuru mówi, że tylko dwa z nich są użyteczne tylko z filtrowaniem. Ikuno pyta, czy sami mogą naprawić układ wodociągowy. Hiro mówi, że Mistilteinn nie posiada potrzebnych nadzędzi. Futoshi mówi, że ich dostęp do windy również jest ograniczony. Zorome pyta, dlaczego nie wysyłają listu do Papy i nie proszą go o naprawienie. Goro mówi, że nie sądzi, że miałoby to sens. Parasite niestety zastanawiają się nad swoją słabością, więc Zero Two mówi, że powinni gotować własne jedzenie. Hiro zgadza się z nią, a Mitsuru zgadza się z nim, zauważając, że w bibliotece są książki kucharskie. Kokoro mówi, że może wtedy mogliby to zrobić. Wszyscy się zgadzają, z wyjątkiem Zorome'a, który dławi. Kiedy Futoshi rozpala ogień, próbuje pokazać go Zorome. Zorome pyta, czy nie jest na diecie. W końcu staje się również zachwycony. Miku i Ikuno robią ciasto. Kokoro robi sałatkę, a Mitsuru czyta książkę kucharską. Ichigo wita Hiro, Goro i Zero Two z powrotem z połowów. Zorome i reszta są pod wrażeniem 11 złowionych ryb przez Zero Two. Goro złapał 9, a Hiro niezgrabnie uśmiechnął się i podrapał się w głowę, mówiąc, że nie złapał żadnej. Zero Two mówi, że nauczy go później. Inni chcą także spróbować złowić ryby. Goro pyta Ichigo, jak się czuje, i mówi, że nastrój naprawdę się zmienił. Szczęśliwie patrzy, jak Zero Two mówi reszcie, jak łowić ryby. Ichigo mówi, że Hiro miał rację, że jest normalną dziewczyną. Mówi, że chce tego, co najlepsze dla niej i Hiro. Zanim zjedzą, wszyscy dziwią się, jak mogli gotować. Chociaż Ichigo ma zamiar się modlić, Zorome zaczyna jeść i mówi, dlaczego mieliby robić to, gdy robili wszystko sami. Mówi, że to dobrze, bo Miku próbuje sałatki Kokoro. Kiedy mówi, że to dobrze, Kokoro jest szczęśliwa, a ona i Mitsuru uśmiechają się do siebie. Zorome cieszy się z tego, co osiągnęli, i próbuje zmusić Futoshi do jedzenia. Futoshi przypadkowo upuszcza jedzenie i Mitsuru pyta, czy jest w porządku. Kiedy wybiera szkło, Zorome mówi mu, żeby przestał się zmuszać. Zorome zaczyna pomagać. Mówi, że wie, że Futoshi zmusza się do jedzenia i wrzuca go z powrotem. Choć Futoshi temu zaprzecza, Zorome chwyta za kołnierz i zaczyna płakać. Mówi, że musi jeść, aby przeżyć. Futoshi zmusza się do jedzenia, a Hiro kładzie mu rękę na plecach. Zorome pyta, dlaczego Papa nie kontaktuje się, kiedy płacze. Miku również zaczyna płakać. Futoshi mówi, że nawet po zobaczeniu, co stało się z drużyną 26, był pewien, że to mu się nie przydarzy. Mitsuru mówi, że jako piloci, istnieje granica ich życia. Miku płacze, gdy mówi, że też się martwiła, ale była zbyt przerażona, by się odezwać. Ikuno i Goro zgadzają się. Goro mówi, że pisał do Nany i Hachi, aby dać im znać, jak sobie radzą, ale nigdy ich nie zaakceptowali. Hiro mówi, że jest w porządku, jeśli zostali odrzuceni przez Papę tak długo, jak on jest z nimi, a ich życie ma coś więcej niż pilotowanie. Futoshi zaczyna płakać i mówi, że jest głodny. Wszyscy się śmieją, a Zorome odpowiada, że jest gruby. Futoshi mówi, że płakali i śmiali się bardziej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Tej nocy Kokoro i Miku śpią razem. Zero Two rysuje w swoim pokoju książkę, którą czytali razem z Hiro. Kiedy Hiro mówi, że to smutna historia, mówi, że to była jej pierwsza "ładna rzecz". Spotkała go i chciała mieć z nim coś pięknego. Teraz uświadamia sobie, co to znaczy być człowiekiem, a po czym się obejmują. Słyszą wrzask klaxozaura, gdy pokazana jest inna rogata dziewczyna. Postacie * Hiro * Zero Two * Ichigo * Mitsuru * Zorome * Futoshi * Miku * Kokoro * Ikuno * APE * 001 * Nana * Hachi * Doktor Franxx Kategoria:Odcinki en:Episode 16 es:Episodio 16